


Put A Ring On It

by Jet



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New 52, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has plans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine's Day prompt for [roserelease](http://roserelease.tumblr.com/). Originally posted to tumblr on 2/14/13.
> 
> Utterly self-indulgent fluff!

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” Roy said, a little too casually. Jason cast him a look out of the corner of his eye.

“So?”

“So, what are we doing for it?”

“Well, if past experience is anything to go by, I’ll get Kori flowers, you’ll get her chocolates, she’ll get us both something hilariously inappropriate, and we’ll end up going back to the island and spending the rest of the day fucking, just like last year.”

“Okay,” Roy nodded. “As long as we’re on the same page. Need to pick up a few things, though.” He stood up, stretched theatrically, and wandered out to the front room of their hotel suite.

“What the fuck,” said Jason. Since when did Harper get weird about Valentine’s Day? It wasn’t like any of them actually cared.

Kori came in a few minutes later, and took Roy’s vacated seat on the bed. “Have you noticed,” she said after a moment of watching Jason methodically clean his gun, “that Roy is acting strangely?”

“It’s Harper,” Jason snorted. “How can you tell?”

“He told me he was going to get some supplies, and that I did not need to come with him,” Kori answered seriously. “But I had not intended on accompanying him in the first place.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, setting the gun aside. “He was being weird. I guess he’s planning something for tomorrow.”

Kori looked puzzled. “Tomorrow?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh!” Kori stood abruptly. “Of course. I must get gifts for both of you.”

“I really don’t think we need any more sex toys for Valentine’s Day, Kori.”

She frowned at him. “They will not be the same kind.”

“Yeah, but- never mind.”

Kori nodded. “I will be back soon.” She headed out as well, leaving Jason alone with his gun. He glared at it for a moment before he sighed and went to find a florist that he could sign over his fortune to.

Roy was still strangely antsy when they returned to the ship that evening. “Everyone got their supplies?” Jason asked sardonically, and exchanged a look with Kori as Roy jumped.

“Yeah. Yeah. Ready to go,” Roy said, and ignored their stares as he piloted the ship back towards the island.

“Okay, this is starting to freak me out,” Jason told Kori the next morning as Roy attempted to cook them breakfast.

“Yes,” Kori said, frowning at the smoke wafting towards them. “I do not believe eggs are supposed to turn black when cooked.”

“Shit!” Roy yelped, pulling the pan off of Kori’s stove-like apparatus. “No problem, guys, I’ve got this.” He grinned desperately at them.

“That’s it.” Jason stood abruptly and walked out, coming back a moment later with two bouquets, one of which he handed to Kori, who exclaimed happily, and the other of which he shoved at Roy.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s. Now spill whatever bullshit you’re worked up over.”

Roy glared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No,” said Kori. “Jason is right. If something about this holiday has upset you, then we will get the celebration over with now so we can enjoy the day.”

Roy groaned, and scrubbed his eyes over his hands. “You guys are ruining this. Okay. Sit back down,” he told Jason. “I have to go get something.”

Jason sat back down next to Kori, who smiled at him over her flowers. “They are lovely, Jason.”

Jason shrugged. “It was that or chocolates.”

“Okay,” Roy came back in, carrying a candle and a lighter. “Okay. Let me at least set the mood.” He put the candle on the table and lit it.

“It’s ten in the morning,” Jason pointed out.

“Well, if you would let me do this right,” Roy snapped. “I had a plan.” 

“What the hell is the big deal?” Jason asked. 

“This,” Roy said, and got down on one knee between them. Kori looked puzzled, while Jason looked on in dawning horror. “Kori… Jason… you two are the best things I’ve ever had in my life.” He reached into his pocket, and Jason abruptly stood to flee. Kori’s hand clamped onto his arm like a vise, and pulled him back into his seat.

Roy soldiered on, pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a trio of rings. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh,” Kori said. She had an indescribable expression on her face as she pulled Roy into a passionate kiss with the hand that wasn’t holding Jason in place. Jason looked away from them.

“I would like that,” Kori said, a long moment later. Jason looked back at them. Roy was practically in Kori’s lap, grinning at her goofily. Kori was smiling back as tenderly as he’d ever seen her. Jason tried to pull his arm away again, and Kori turned to look at him.

Roy followed her gaze, his smile fading. “Jay,” he said. “Hey, if you don’t want to be tied to us…”

Jason wasn’t sure what sort of expression he had on his face that made Kori suddenly frown in concern, and Roy lean back.

“You can’t marry both of us,” he said.

“I can’t marry _either_ of you,” Roy replied. “You’re legally dead, Kori is an illegal alien in all senses of the term, and I’m wanted in most of the countries I’d be willing to get married in. It’s not about the paperwork.”

“Then what-“ 

“Jason.” Kori looked at him with concern, letting go of his arm and taking his hand in hers. “You and Roy both make me so happy. When I came to Earth, I never expected that I would feel this happiness. I thought that being with us made you happy as well.”

“It’s not-” Jason shut his mouth.

“What is it, Jay?” Roy took his other hand, and Jason barked out a laugh. This was some sentimental bullshit.

“Why would you want to be stuck with me? I mean, I don’t know why Kori sticks with either of us, but you’ve gotten yourself together, Harper. I’m still bad news. You’re gonna get tired of me eventually.”

“We will not abandon you, Jason.” Kori squeezed his hand.

“That’s what this means, Jay.” Roy brandished the ring box at him. “I want to be stuck with both of you because I _love_ both of you. You’ve done some shitty things - we all have. We’re better when we’re together. I just…want to make us official.”

“Jason, it would not be right if you did not want to join us in this. If you really do not want this, I will not agree to Roy’s proposal.” Kori looked solemn.

“You can’t say no to him now, you already said yes,” Jason sighed. “I…yeah. Okay.”

“Really?” said Roy. “No takebacks.”

“Yes. Jeez. You want to be stuck with me, you’re stuck with me. Happy?”

“Yes,” both Kori and Roy said simultaneously. Kori let Roy kiss him first, watching them with her usual smile. Roy moved away from his mouth and down his neck as Kori took over, and the combination made him squirm.

“Well,” Roy said, when Kori finally let Jason up, “that actually went better than expected. Now we have the rest of the day to celebrate.”

“What the hell did you expect, then?” Jason started to ask, but was interrupted as Kori pulled them both to their feet.

“I still have not given you your Valentine’s Day gifts,” she told them, smiling radiantly. “I believe they will help with our celebration. I will go get them.”

Roy looked over at Jason as Kori flew off. “Did she get us sex toys again?”

“Probably.” Jason shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

“Me neither.” Roy tangled his fingers with Jason’s as they walked towards the bedroom. “Not complaining about anything.”


End file.
